


All I know is I don't want you to go

by kurojiri



Series: HP stories: 500 or less words [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Crush, Crushes, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Next Generation, Pining James Sirius Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurojiri/pseuds/kurojiri
Summary: James Sirius Potter was like most Potter men; when he fell, he fell hard and fast.





	All I know is I don't want you to go

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Used: Thirst

The perks of falling in love, were actually few in between his life; James sort of acknowledged that when it happened to him. People whether family or not had all said that he was a Potter. And it had been true. He had the hair, the prankster blood, and the ability to love fast and hard. He never had a chance.

The emotions that came usually were strong. He loved his family, he wanted to protect them and when he made friends it was all the same. And then, when he got older it got complicated when his emotions went against his rationality. He met Scorpius Malfoy, a kid that somehow wiggled into his heart very quickly. Malfoy had been just adorable, sweet and someone James had wanted to get to know. His younger brother had been the first to befriend him.

That itself had been torture, because when he had been able to speak to him, James just knew. He had a thirst to kiss him. To have a bigger part in his life.

His dreams were the same variations, of him confessing, of them in dates and James making Scorpius laugh. He didn’t ask for much. Only for a chance to speak up, to have a perfectly and reasonable alibi to not sound like an idiot when they were in the same room. School had barely covered any patterns. A two-year difference didn’t scare him, it had been what his heart felt if Scorpius did. That had burnt him.

Made him paranoid that somehow Albus did, in fact, notice how weak he became when Scorpius talked to him. He had been just lucky that James liked challenges. That he had practiced into pretending that he had confidence that others always pictured him to contain. In those early days he had wondered if they would have been possible to be more than friends. To have a moment to grasp. To hold.

He got it when he sat next to Scorpius one day. When James' hair had had cooperated, and when had practiced his lines to be able to land his joke seamlessly.

And when he laughed, James’ own heart both died and restarted simultaneously.


End file.
